Silas Greaves
Ben:'' '''"Sounds like you don't give up too easy." '' '''Silas: ''"That's the kind of man I am Ben. I set out to do something, I do it. Surrender just ain't in my nature. Plus I'm stubborn as hell."'' -Silas Greaves and Ben. Silas Greaves (1848-?) was the protagonist of Call of Juarez: Gunslinger. He was a famous bounty hunter who rose to fame in the 1880s, and was said to have crossed paths with legends such as Billy the Kid. He was voiced by John Cygan. Call of Juarez: Gunslinger Silas Greaves entered the Bull's Head Saloon in Abilene, Kansas. He enters a saloon and tells the patrons of how his brothers were killed by a gang of outlaws led by Roscoe "Bob" Bryant. Bob left Silas a Spanish coin and tells him "I won't have it said I left you with nothing boy". Silas grew up to be a bounty hunter driven by revenge, and to his own accord, he has defeated or killed John Wesley Hardin, Jesse James, Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid. He also claims to have met Billy The Kid. Everyone listens to the story at the Saloon, especially an impressionable teenager named Dwight, a bartender named Ben, and two old men named Jack and Steve. Jack discounts almost everything Silas says as a lie, saying he's an old man who is just looking for a couple of drinks. Steve, although not as adamant as Jack, is still audibly bored of Silas' story, falling asleep at one point. At some point throughout the story, Silas realizes that Ben is none other then a retired Roscoe "Bob" Byrant himself, but continues the story, even asking "Ben" if he ever thought about death. At the end, Silas pulls out the Spanish coin and finally reveals that Ben is Bryant, telling him that the past always catches up to him. Byrant tries to talk Silas down, insisting that he's changed his ways. At this point Silas is given a choice of Revenge or Redemption. Should Silas choose revenge, he challenges Bryant to a duel and the challenge is accepted. Silas guns Byrant down finally avenging his brothers. Dwight becomes shocked, and Silas admits he's no better than Byrant for having the same amount of blood on his hands, and leaves Abilene. Should Silas choose redemption, he lets Bryant and his vendetta go, saying that he's tired of killing. He then turns to Dwight, who is revealed to be a young Dwight Eisenhower, who Silas offers advice as he heads out, to not grow up like he did. Silas then leaves Abilene. Appearance Silas wore a red Mexican poncho with a necklace featuring an ancient Aztec coin, fingerless gloves, and a brown hat with a damaged brim. He carried two Rangers as his primary weapons. Silas was of average build, and had long black hair that greyed as he aged. While not seen in-game, his 3D model shows he has greenish-brown eyes. Personality Silas believed that the world is what people made it, and if they made it a bad place, it would be bad for them. He also believed in decisions and respected what his enemies had chosen to do, but constantly said they still brought their deaths upon themselves. He believed in justice and respects everyone and their choices. Silas had a bad habit of blowing stories out of proportion, or changing them up as he went along. Nuggets of Truth can still be found within his story, but they're certainly not a majority of what's in it. Build Silas Greaves narrates his own story, and on the second mission in the game, of which the player is tasked with escaping Lincoln, Silas explains why he was thought to be Billy the Kid, he says he shares similarities in build and colour to the Kid, this means that he probably had a slim build, a faint tan, and probably stood somewhere between 5 feet and 6 inches to 5 feet and 10 inches tall, as Billy the Kid was 5 feet and 8 inches in height. Trivia * Silas Greaves has the same voice actor as Jeremy Barnsby and Michael Duke. * At the age of sixty-two years, Silas is the oldest playable protagonist in the series thus far. * Silas' appearance is very similar to the "Man With No Name" character (played by Clint Eastwood) from the Dollar Trilogy. However, Eastwood's character has a brown poncho that is much larger. * Silas' overall appearance also resembles John Marston from Red Dead Redemption (if Marston wears the Poncho Outfit). * Concept art reveals that Silas was originally intended to wear a crucifix instead of a Spanish coin on his neck. Category:Characters Category:Call of Juarez: Gunslinger characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Allies